Tall-nut
The Tall-nut is a tougher version of the Wall-nut. Tall-nuts also prevent Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pogo Zombies from jumping, although Ladder Zombies can still climb over them, Gargantuars and Zombonis can squash them like other plants and Balloon Zombies fly over it still. Overview Can take 144 bites. Appearance changes at 48 bites and 96 bites before being swallowed at 144 bites. Suburban Almanac Entry Tall-nut Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can not be vaulted over. Toughness: Very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow Strategy Don't depend solely on Tall-nuts unless you also have an Imitater Tall-nut, as the slow recharge time will often leave you without any defenses. They work especially well in conjunction with Spikeweed and Spikerocks, so many strategies employ the combo as a first line of defense on the far right. It is recommended that you purchase Wall-nut First Aid to be able to place replacement Tall-nuts on top of damaged ones without having to dig them up first. Tall-nuts should also be used in the pool to prevent Dolphin Rider Zombies from breaching your defenses. These are a good choice for the Mini-game Pogo Party. An Imitater version is also recommended. ZomBotany 2 Mini-game The Tall-nut Zombies in the ZomBotany 2 Mini-game are very resistant to high amounts of damage. The best plan is to stop them with Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts while doing heavy damage to them. It's health is comparable to a Gargantuar except it takes 6 shots less. Trivia *For some reason, when a Gloom-shroom is planted behind it (in the same row or the rows above and below), the Gloom-shroom will not attack zombies in front of it unless a Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, or Pogo Zombie tries to jump over the Tall-nut. This may be because the Tall-nut is large enough that the zombies cannot enter the square, so they cannot get within the Gloom-shroom's range. *Before a Tall-nut is completely eaten, it will shed a single tear. Garlic also has the same Tear animation before it is eaten as well. *In the iPad version, His seed packet shows a picture of Tall-nut looking at the zombies. *When zombies are eating a Tall-nut, it will stop its animation and just stand still. *The Tall-nut is one of four plants that will slowly degrade as they are eaten with the others being the Wall-nut, Pumpkin, and Garlic. **If a Tall-nut has degraded to its second or third form, it will still look like a squashed Tall-nut that hasn't degraded when squashed by a Gargantuar and Vehicle Zombies. This also occurs to other degrading plants. *The Tall-nut is the tallest plant in the game. *If a Digger Zombie tries to eat a damaged Tall-nut while a Bungee Zombie steals it, the Tall-nut appears to be in perfect health. *When a Tall-nut is in the first column of the pool on a water level, Dolphin Rider Zombies can jump over it. This may be, because the edge of the pool is higher, and it wouldn't need to jump higher. *When a Dolphin Rider Zombie tries to jump over a Tall-nut, the dolphin disappears and the rider falls down into the water. *On the game loading screen, the Tall-nut has eyebrows, although in the game it doesn't. *The height of the Tall-nut is the same as the length of the Cob Cannon. *In the Suburban Almanac, Tall-nut says that Wall-nut, his brother, had done something special for him. *A Balloon Zombie will just past through the Tall-nut while it still has its balloon. *When Pole Vaulting Zombies or Dolphin Rider Zombies try to jump over a Tall-nut, stars will appear (like the ones on cartoons when a character is hurt). See Also *Wall-nut *Pumpkin *Garlic *Tall-nut Zombie Category:Plants Category:Defensive Plants